


Smoke

by stayliving



Series: Klaine Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>v. Smoke /smōk/ <br/>1. Emit smoke or visible vapor <br/>2. Inhale and exhale the smoke of tobacco or a drug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

“Kurt. Kuuuuuurt. Kurt.” Blaine moved a little bit to look over at his boyfriend who was lying beside him on the old trampoline in his backyard, causing the trampoline to move with him, which then caused him to burst out in giggles as he bounced. Tears were streaming down his cheeks by the time he stopped laughing, and he realized that his boyfriend still hadn’t answered him. 

“Kurt!” He hissed again, punctuated by a light slap to Kurt’s forearm.

“Mhm?” Kurt’s voice was raspy when he finally managed to answer, his eyes bright as they looked up at the stars. The change in tone caused a tremor to run along the length of Blaine’s spine, causing him to shudder and arch his back at the sensation.

“Listen. Okay, listen. What if… What if, oh my god. What if your blue is different from my blue? Oh my god, no, shut up,” he smacked his own forehead as Kurt started giggling beside him, “This is serious! Like, what if your sky is like, my purple? What if, Kurt? And like, what if your red is like, my yellow? C’mon. Stop laughing, oh my god! This is something I’m seriously worried about!”

Without answering, Kurt placed the joint they had been passing before Blaine spaced out back between his lips. He took a long pull from it, his eyes falling closed as the ember moved closer to his fingertips. He sat up and hovered over Blaine for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side as if he were studying him. The smoke nearly escaped his closed lips when he noticed how blown Blaine’s pupils were, but he managed to hold it in.

Kurt reached out and pushed his hand behind Blaine’s head to curl his fingers through his hair, then pulled his face up, their mouths meeting halfway. The smoke passed between them and escaped before he pulled away, a lazy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Did I start rambling again?” Blaine scrunched his face up, reminding Kurt of a bunny. His grin grew wider.

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t even remember what I was talking about…” Blaine trailed off.

“Me neither,” Kurt giggled and closed the distance between their mouths once again.


End file.
